NorthEast To Budgewoi
by AllSignsPointToBreezi
Summary: Three friends go on a road trip to Budgewoi and meet Short Stack and their lives are changed forever...
1. Day 1 Wagga Wagga

**July 3****rd ****(Sunday)**

**9:56 AM (Mildura)**

I've never kept a diary before… so how do I start? I 'spose I can start by introducing you to us; there is Hannah (Nicknamed Diviney because she likes Shaun Diviney), she's driving the first part of the journey to Budgewoi. We met when I was in year 7, which was about eight years ago since she'll be 22 this year. Then in the back there's Sez (or Sarah) she's Webb, because she likes Bradie Webb, she's the same age as Diviney (a year older than me). And in the front passenger seat, there's me the one and only me (jokes) my nickname's Clemmensen because I like Andy Clemmensen (who wouldn't). I'm one year younger than 'them, which is kind of awkward when I like the oldest band member.

So you're probably wondering who Andy, Shaun and Bradie are? The answer is of course that they are an awesome band called (you guessed it) Short Stack. There's not really a story behind their name. Diviney, Webb and I are part of a band ourselves called No Boss Policy with a few other girls we know (Courtney, Darrien and Shona). I'm the lead guitarist, Webb plays Bass and Diviney is our awesome singer. We have written a few songs together but we're not much at the moment. No Boss Policy formed when I was in year seven. The name came from nowhere (literally) Diviney just came up with it one day. Div, Webb and I have loved Short Stack forever. In fact at the moment, I'm wearing one of my Short Stack shirts; the one that says "Sway Sway Baby." I have other ones too; I Heart Andy and TIBC (which stands for This Is Bat Country).

So, Div manages to jam the boot shut - it's so full of our stuff, including the parts of Daz's drum kit (I don't know why it's in Div's car), Webb's bass and my acoustic (I can't go anywhere without my guitar). As Div climbs in the front seat we wave goodbye to our families and friends again. To be quite honest I'm through with goodbyes (we've said them five times already) and I just stare until they disappear behind us.

There's an awkward silence between us as we near the G.C (George Chaffey) bridge on our way out of Mildura and Webb fiddles with our laptop as she chooses one of her ten thousand songs (Div's car hasn't got a stereo). We cross the bridge into Buronga and Webb chooses John Butler's Losing You. I personally like this song very much. John Butler is one of my idols. His favourite of mine is Ocean (especially the version that's live at Federation Square).

**12:43 (Hay)**

I know this town quite well. My Pa used to live here. His mother still does. We used to come here a lot. I'm telling Diviney that there's a café just down the road where we can eat lunch.

On the way here we passed through Balranald and stopped at Paula and Claude's takeaway shop for brunch. They're related to me, though I can never remember how. Mum used to say that we were related to almost half of Balranald. Mum grew up there and most of her side of the family still lives there, some of my grandmother's relatives live there too.

Div pulls up out the front and I bookmark my copy of Bruce Russel's _From Pudgeway to Budgewoi_. I'm reading this for a bit of background. Hey, I guess I haven't told you why we're going yet. I thought it was obvious because to us it is but you may not know that Budgewoi is where Short Stack comes from. We've always wanted to see their hometown.

The café has a modern-meets-country feel. There aren't many people in here. Webb studies the menu. My mind wanders a bit. I think about how awesome it would be if on the off chance that we happen across Short Stack (Budgewoi is a pretty big place) or at least one of them… what would happen? I've always wanted to meet them in person. It would be so cool to just chat to them like normal people. Webb asks me what I want; we're ordering. I decide on a toastie and a coke. Webb has the same and Div has a salad and coke. Our food doesn't take long to be served. We don't rush but waste no time eating.

**3:57 PM (Junee)**

Never been here before. My great grandma was born here. I had had absolutely no idea it was here before.

We're just stopping here for a quick toilet break (and I need a new bottle of water) we're at the service station. I'm about halfway through my book and I'm hoping to finish it before we get to Budgewoi tomorrow. Tonight we're staying in Wagga Wagga. I haven't been there either; I haven't really been up around this area much before. I quickly duck inside the shop to buy us some water to find Div returning the key to the toilet (Webb is halfway back to the car). I'm so tired. I yawn. Div looks at me. We're the only ones in here apart from the lady at the counter. She turns to go back to the car. I buy the water and follow her.

**5:00 PM (Wagga Wagga)**

We're staying the night here at The Boulevard motor in. It's really nice here and I'm quite comfortable even though I have to sleep on the couch. We're going to go out somewhere for dinner. I've already had a shower, so has Webb; she's making coffee. There are two single beds in our room, a TV and a bathroom.

**6:15 PM (Wagga Wagga)**

We're having dinner at Hog's Breath. We've already ordered and taken our seats. Webb is sipping on a Mocktail (non-alcoholic cocktail) and Div is texting one of her many brother's whose names I can't remember. I help myself to a piece of cheesy garlic bread. Our waitress (Raelene) brings Webb's food. We wait a while and she brings over mine and Diviney's. We eat in relative silence; just listening to the chatter and listening to the music in the background. I like it here.

**9:30 PM (Wagga Wagga)**

Tea was great and now for a (kind of) early night. We have another big day of driving tomorrow. I can't believe that we're finally gonna make it to Budgewoi. I'm so excited. I reach over a turn my electric blanket off (there was a spare in the cupboard) and flick off the light. Budgewoi here we come.


	2. Day 2 Canberra

**9:21 AM (Wagga Wagga)**

On the road aga**in **(well almost). Webb pulls away from the McDonalds drive-thru and we begin our journey east to Canberra via Tumut. Diviney isn't a morning person. She asleep in the back seat. We've never been to Canberra so we're going to spend the day there. Webb chooses a song; Crowded House's Better Be Home Soon, another favourite of mine. I open my book (From Pudgeway to Budgewoi). I'm almost three-quarters of the way through.

**11:33 AM (Tumut)**

We've stopped in Tumut for a toilet stop. We found a small café and so we're having brunch here. I think we should be in Canberra by lunch time, which is good; perfect timing. I can't wait to get to Budgewoi.

**1:46 PM (Canberra)**

The capital of Australia is pretty impressive. There's a lot to see and do here. Right now though, we're trying to find Diamant Hotel. That's where we're staying. It overlooks Lake Burley Griffin so that's where we're going to look. Webb turns into Edinburgh Avenue and we find it right there at number fifteen. It looks very modern and fancy for its price. We park our car undercover and then make our way inside lugging our bags behind us. Diviney collects our room key.

This time there are three beds in our room so I don't have to sleep on the couch. Diviney inspects the fridge and finds the usual; individually wrapped biscuits, a tiny carton of milk and cups wrapped in paper. She says that we need to do some grocery shopping. We agree but Webb wants to have lunch first. I have no problem with that.

**2:34 PM (Canberra)**

We've just finished a late lunch in the food court and now we're heading to Coles for our groceries. We won't need much, since we're leaving for Budgewoi in the morning. It's so exciting that we're almost there. Diviney and Webb are headed for the freezer aisle. I've always hated it. Diviney says we should stay in tonight and just cook some packet stuff for dinner. We have no problem with that. But we do have a problem deciding. There's so much here! We decide on chicken strips and chips, we can cook them in the oven. Next they get pancake mix for breakfast tomorrow. We love pancakes!

**6:13 (Much later, Canberra)**

Diviney almost burned the chips! We were so caught up in a game of poker that she forgot them. They still taste good anyway. Webb is winning at poker. We bought skittles and we're gambling them instead of chips since we don't have any.

**2:30 AM (Canberra) **

Can't sleep. It's so exciting that this time tomorrow we'll be in Budgewoi! I can't help but wonder about meeting Andy Clemmensen. I don't know what I'd do. Faint probably, break something. I hope that if I do meet him I don't make too much of a fool of myself.


	3. Day 3 Budgewoi

**11:21 (Canberra)**

Leaving a little later than usual, because Div wouldn't get up. Diviney's driving as punishment for making us late. We're going via Ulladulla then to Wollongong then to Sydney and finally to Budgewoi.

**3:34 (Ulladulla) **

We're having a very late lunch on the go. Just sandwiches. Mine has avocado, curried egg, lettuce and chicken. I've finished my book and Diviney's still driving and yawning simultaneously.

**5:38 (Wollongong)**

Having an early tea to make up for a late lunch. Once again we're eating on the go so that we can get to Budgewoi before midnight. We got McDonalds. So bored. Nothing's happening.

**6:59 (Sydney)**

Stopped in Sydney for a while to rest. Diviney almost passed out so Webb took over driving. We should get** to **Budgewoi around 9:30. I can't believe we're almost there, if we weren't in the car, I'd dance but we are so…

**8:42 (Gosford)**

Diviney is complaining that she's hungry so we're stopping at an ice cream parlour we found. We all order ice cream sandwiches (not really sandwiches with ice cream in them). OMG WE'RE NEARLY IN BUDGEWOI!

**9:25 (Five minutes from Budgewoi!)**

OMG! We are so close and the car broke down. We got a flat tyre! Of all the things, a flat tyre. WHY ME? I mean… WHY US? We pulled over to the side of the road and Div and Webb are pulling everything out of the boot, just to get the spare out.

**9:35 (Still here!)**

Webb just finished switching the tyres and Div and I put everything back in the boot. We are now back on the road and just entered the town of BUDGEWOI! We drove to the flat that we are renting for the month and pulled up in the driveway. We grabbed our clothes and went inside. We decided to get the instruments out in the morning. We headed inside and found our pyjamas, then headed off to bed.


	4. Day 4 Dreams Come True

Day 4

**9:30pm (Our Flat)**

Div woke the rest of us up for a change (I guess because she was excited) and we got dressed quickly and went out to find a supermarket. I have a map.

**10:37 PM (Back at the flat)**

We bought some pancake mix among other groceries at the supermarket (Coles) and now we're having pancake for breakfast. I love pancakes I have my first one with lemon and sugar and my second with jam and cream. They're really big and perfectly circular because Webb is just skilled like that. We're planning on finding a place to practice because our flat doesn't have a garage or a shed and we don't want to wake the neighbours which are practically on our doorstep.

**11:16 PM (Driving around Budgewoi)**

We're driving down a street in the industrial part of Budgewoi our surroundings consist of factories, warehouses and junkyards. The smell of carbon is ever-present but with any luck we'll find somewhere abandoned.

**11:42 PM (Abandoned Warehouse [Perfect!])**

We've found an abandoned warehouse. It looks like the perfect place to practise but it's a little out of the way. Div pulls the car over on the side of the road even though there isn't any parking spaces and we get out.

There's a padlock on the door, it coded and Webb finds the code etched into the wooden door behind it and we manage to get in. I suggest that maybe someone else beat us here but Div said the lock was really old. I see her point. The place is perfect and Webb and Diviney go out to the car to get our instruments and the drum kit. We can leave it here because we can lock it as long as we scratch out the code on the door.

**12:17 PM (Eating lunch at the warehouse)**

We're just finishing up our lunch. I still haven't told you about this place yet have I? It's pretty well furnished. The floors are carpeted with a really old worn moth eaten purple carpet and there are rickety wooden shelves on the walls. We've almost finished setting up the drum kit (which I now realised Diviney packed on purpose), in fact Div and Webb are setting it up now as I swallow my last bite and stand to put my rubbish in the skip bin behind the building. As I'm returning from the skip bin I hear a car pull up. Probably a police officer giving us a parking ticket for unauthorised parking, oh well; we have money we'll pay it. I quickly run back to the warehouse as a gusty wind pelts me. It's so cold here.

**12:23 PM (Ready to practise)**

There has been barely any noise outside until now. I told Div what I heard and she and Webb agreed with my police car theory. But now there are voices outside our warehouse making me wonder if it's really ours. There are a few of them, three I think; all male. Ha ha, such a coincidence…

Someone opens the door slightly then stops turning around, I can't hear what he says but I think he said something about the door being unlocked. I turn to Diviney and Webb; they share my horrified look. Without realising it we huddle together in the middle of the room and the door swings open. I'm looking at the ground so I don't see who it is. Diviney gasps, Webb is silent. I look up and I almost faint too…

**12:36 (A Slight Problem)**

Shaun isn't happy but Andy and Bradie are handling this better. Div is getting yelled at and I've tucked myself away in a corner with Webb. Div apologises but Shaun doesn't care. We've invaded Short Stack's (yes you heard right) practise space. Andy pushes Shaun back. He tells Shaun to stop and that we didn't know. Shaun argues about the lock on the door. I feel guilty.

A little while later I have an idea; I stand up and Div crawls into the corner. I tell Shaun that we'll make it up to them. He looks me up and down. He says that I look like I'd just love that. Crap, I'm wearing my Short Stack shirt. Andy accepts my offer though and I ask him what we can do. He says nothing yet but if he needs something he'll give us a call. We exchange phone numbers. Then, we leave.

**1:04 (Nearly back to the flat)**

I have realised two things on the way home. One, is that we've left our stuff behind. I tell Div and she says we'd better wait until tomorrow to get it back. I agree. Two is that I met Andy Clemmensen today and I didn't make a fool of myself or break anything. I stood up to Shaun Diviney today and I didn't get put down. I met Bradie Webb today and yes he's amazing. I am proud of myself. Today has been fulfilled.


	5. Day 5 Unbelievable!

**6:56 AM (Our** **Flat in Budgewoi)**

Nobody slept well last night; even Diviney's awake now. We have leftover pancakes but nobody feels hungry. Today we're going back to get our stuff. I just hope that the guys aren't there when we arrive. Webb's out of the shower; I think I'll have one now.

**8:42 AM (Still Our Flat)**

Getting in the car now although nobody really wants to go. I just want to get in there and get out. Right now I really want to go home; real home in Mildura. I can't believe that we did that; we should've known it was too good to be true!

**9:12 (Not so abandoned warehouse)**

There doesn't seem to be anyone here; good. Diviney is fumbling with the lock, clearly scared of what happened yesterday. Finally, with a little help from Webb she opens the door. What I see shocks me! I can't believe they'd do that!

Our stuff isn't exactly how we left it. Okay, it's trashed! The pieces of the drum kit that we found are totally mangled. I found my guitar in two pieces; no strings attached, literally! Webb's bass is the same except it's in more than two pieces. Our mic stands; well, they're not even here, they're completely gone as are our amps. Agghh! When I get my hands on those three they're gonna wish they'd never been born!

So after venting our anger, we decided to get revenge. What we needed was lunch and free Wi-Fi. To McDonalds it is!

**12:30 PM (McDonalds)**

So we left the warehouse around 10:30 and yes, it did take us two hours to find a McDonalds. Anyway, we're eating a lot more than we did for breakfast and I'm on our laptop searching Andy's phone number in the yellow pages for an address which Diviney is going to write down somewhere. Silly Andy for giving us his phone number… he he he…

**2:45 (Back at the Flat) **

We found Andy's address but we're not going to visit him just yet. Maybe tomorrow. I'm so angry at him. We saved for ages to get that stuff and they totally trashed it! Ughh! But we'll get him you just wait and see.

**6:43 (The Flat)**

We've just finished tea and I'm on dishes duty (joy). Diviney has decided she can't wait to kick Andy's butt so when I'm finished we're going to pay him a visit. Diviney and Webb are sitting at the kitchen table behind me with a street directory trying to find just where it is. By the sounds of things it's pretty out of the way.

**7**:**51 (Andy's house [I hope])**

I follow Diviney and Webb up a sloping driveway and along the garden path to the front door. Diviney knocks. We all freeze listening… I can't hear a thing. I ask if this is really a good idea. Webb says maybe not but it's too late to back out now. Nobody answers.

**8:02 (Still Andy's house)**

Nobody has answered. I asked if maybe I should give him a call but Diviney says no; we need to talk to him face to face. I agree and we go home.


	6. Day 6 Dreams Come True

**9:23 AM (Our Flat)**

We decided that seeing as though it's Sunday Andy won't be going anywhere so we're going to go to his house after breakfast. Webb's had to duck down to the supermarket to get some pancake mix because we're out of it. Well, at least we're eating again, I suppose.

**10:17 AM (Andy's House… again)**

Diviney knocks on the door just like last night. Nobody answers the first time but the second time that she knocks Webb bangs on the window and we hear somebody shuffle sleepily towards the door. Andy opens the door and I have to shove my hand in my mouth to stop myself laughing. His hair is well…everywhere. It's the funniest thing that I've ever seen!  
>"What?" he's grumpy, I know.<br>"That's no way to answer the door." Diviney says.  
>Andy scoffs. "What?" He says again.<br>"We want to know," I pipe up. "Why did you ruin our stuff?"  
>He goes to slam the door in our face but Diviney catches it and kicks it back open. "We spent a lot of money on that," She says.<br>"So?" he said and yawned. "I don't care, that's what you get. Now I'm tired, go away."  
>"You are such a jerk," Diviney says and despite myself I agree with her.<br>"_So,_" Webb says, "Cough up or we'll involve the police."  
>"Ooh yes," I say. "Wouldn't that be great for your image?"<br>A look of concern flickers across Andy's face but then it disappears. "Do that and I'll ruin more than you're stuff."  
>"Oh, so now you're threatening me." Says Diviney.<br>"Yeah," says Webb. "You're "such a gentlemen" remember."  
>"Shut up," This time he does slam the door.<br>Diviney groans frustrated and we decide to go and collect the evidence. The last thing I want is to involve the police but that's our only option now.

**10:31 AM (Short Stack's Practice Spot)**

When we arrive the door is unlocked, the padlock isn't there. Webb cautiously opens the door. The last thing we expected when we came to Budgewoi was for this to happen. Bradie is sitting in the corner putting strings on a brand new acoustic guitar and get this… its purple! Our stuff isn't here anymore; I don't know where it is. A brand new and totally awesome drum kit is set up in the other corner and our mic stands and amps are there too and a new bass guitar!  
>"Umm, hey."<br>Bradie looks up. "Hey," he says.  
>"What's all this?"<br>"Listen, it was Shaun, he just got angry and well, I'm sorry so-  
>"So, Andy didn't help?"<br>"What? No, of course not, Andy's not like that."  
>"Oh," Webb's thinking. "Hey, listen I know it's a lot to ask after you've given us so much but-<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Where does Shaun live?"<br>"I'd be happy to take you there if you'll help me put all of this in the back of your car."  
>"Sure,"<p>

**11:02 (Shaun's house)**

We know that Shaun's home, Bradie says his car's out the back. We bang on the door again and Bradie yells at Shaun to open the door. Finally a blonde girl comes to the door. "Hey Bradie,"  
>"Hey Alison," he says.<br>"Shaun's home and JumpNow; they're out the back."  
>"Ha, okay."<p>

We follow Alison out the back. I've never met JumpNow; he's a friend of Shaun, Andy and Bradie's. His real name in Shun Jennings.  
>"Hey dude," JumpNow says to Bradie. "Sup?"<br>"Nothing Much,"  
>"We're did you get the girls."<br>"They're friends,"  
>Shaun seems to notice us for the first time. "Yeah, right," he says, "They tried to steal our spot."<br>"And you destroyed our stuff!"  
>"Oh, please do we have to have this argument?"<br>"Listen, all I want is an apology. That's it!" Diviney was pissed.  
>"Fine," Shaun said. "I'm sorry for wrecking your equipment, I'll give you the mon-<br>"Bradie already replaced it."  
>"Well, how would you like to come on tour with us."<br>I looked at Diviney and Webb; this seemed too good to be true.  
>"Er- we'd love it!" said Webb.<br>"'K then," Shaun said. "We're starting it on September the 3rd, get packing."  
>"That's a day before my birthday!" Said Webb.<br>"Awesome, we'll buy you a present!" Bradie said.  
>"Yeah," said Andy, "What would you like."<p>

Diviney and I just looked at Webb. We all knew what she wanted more than anything…


End file.
